LeeTen
The Couple LeeTen (Japanese リーテン) is the term used to refer the romantic relationship between Rock Lee and Tenten. Their Relationship Part I Chunin Exams Arc Rock Lee and Tenten were put on the same team a year before the start of the series along with Hyūga Neji, thus forming Team Guy. Having not been able to participate in the Exams previously, Team Guy entered the Exams along with the Rookie Nine. Before the exams, Team Guy is seen being bullied by Kotetsu and Izumo, who are disguised as fellow children. They shove Lee to the ground, and Tenten rushes to his side and glares at Kotetsu and Izumo for talking down on them. Tenten gets up and tries to push past Izumo and Kotetsu as well, but she is also pushed out of the way and prevented from entering the room. She lands on the ground beside Lee, and puts her hand on his back while they continue to be talked down on by the two chunin. After Team 7 steps in and a confrontation almost occurs, Lee jumps in and effortlessly holds both of them back, much to everyone's surprise. Tenten and Neji get onto Lee, reminding him that it was his idea for them to lay low and pretend to be weak in the first place. Lee apologizes and glances as Sakura determinedly, making Tenten scoff and shake her head, remarking, "This again..." In the first test in the Exams, Tenten helps Lee cheat to pass the exam. She uses wires to adjust hidden mirrors on the ceiling read other competitors answers and forwarded the answers to Lee, allowing Lee to see his fellow ninja's answers and copy them without being caught. She tests the mirrors out and signals for Lee to tie his headband around his forehead if he can read her signals, which he responds affirmatively to. Later, in the Forest of Death, Team Guy decides to search for weaker teams to steal scrolls from with a set location for them to return to after. When Lee did not come to their designated area, Tenten became worried and set out with Neji to search for him. Neji and Tenten arrived to see an unconscious Lee, who had been defeated by the Sound Genin. Tenten leaped down from the tree branch and told Ino that she would take over watching Lee. Then, Tenten took Lee's body, violently yelling and shaking him awake. When Lee explains what had happened, Tenten thinks that if Lee was alone he would never have lost to the Sound Genin, more than likely blaming Sakura and Lee's infatuation with her for Lee's defeat. When Lee makes his promise to Sakura that he will be a stronger ninja next time they meet, Tenten is then shown looking angry, possibly even jealous. Team Guy manages to successfully make it out of the Forest of Death and pass the exam afterwards. Tenten stands behind Lee afterwards as they wait for the announcements on how they will continue. Tenten and Lee both focus on Guy and Kakashi's rivalry in front of them, with different opinions on the matter. Tenten smiles to herself and thinks that Kakashi easily defeats Guy as far as looks go, but Lee get fired up and is certain that Guy easily outshines Kakashi as the coolest jonin among them. During the Preliminaries, Lee loudly cheers for Tenten during her match with Temari. Throughout the match, Lee calls out advice to Tenten and reminds her to stay calm, and Tenten silently agrees with Lee as she continues to fight Temari. Lee is devastated and shocked at Tenten's loss. After Temari defeated Tenten, she flung her unconscious body off of her fan and called her trash, leaving her to land on one of the many scattered weapons strewn across the floor to be injured more. Lee jumped down from the balcony and caught Tenten's falling body to save her from hitting the hard wall or weapons littered all over the ground. Lee yelled at Temari for treating Tenten so callously when she had fought her hardest. In response, Temari calls Tenten trash, something that enrages Lee so much that he tries able to pick a fight with Temari himself. Lee rushes forward and kicks Temari, but is blocked by Temari's large fan. Guy steps in to tell Lee not to pick a fight outside of the match, and Gaara calls Temari back to the stands before the fight could happen, telling Temari not to waste time with Tenten's homely prince charming. Lee glares at Gaara and Temari, but returns to the stands. Sasuke Recovery Mission Arc Now that Lee is out of the hospital and recovering, he throws himself back into training with such fervor that even Guy cannot keep up. Tenten is seen smiling as she watches Lee train, sitting nearby with her head tilting in the palms of her hands. Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission Arc Team Guy is assigned to head to Suna and provide backup to Team Kakashi. Lee insists they can get there in an absurdly short amount of time, much to Tenten's annoyance. Tenten complains about how long they have been running nonestop, and Lee grins at her and tells her that she lacks discipline and must try harder. When Kisame traps Neji, Lee and Tenten in his Water Prison Jutsu, Lee destroys the clone that was keeping Tenten in the jutsu. They finally arrive at the base, beating Team Kakashi there. When they locate the 5-point seals that must be removed, Team Gai decides to run to them themselves and wear radio communicators to stay in touch. After a brief mishap where Lee sets his radio to the wrong frequency and hurts his teammate's ears, Guy has them all put their hands in for a cheer. Lee complies first, and Tenten follows with slight cajoling. While they were fighting their clones, Lee communicated to Tenten and the others that the clones are only as strong as they were the moment they removed the seal, so the way to overcome them was to surpass the limits they'd had just minutes ago. Pain's Assault Arc Team Guy decides to stop at a tea house before returning to the Leaf Village from their mission, where they see several flocks of birds fleeing from the direction of the Leaf Village. Guy and Neji agree that they have a bad feeling about it, but both Tenten and Lee are confused and not sure what they're referring to. Nonetheless, the team cuts their resting time short, hurrying to the village, much to the disapointment of Tenten. Five Kage Summit Arc Lee, Tenten and the rest of the Konoha 11 decide to take out Sasuke. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Arc As Lee mourns over Neji's death, Tenten and Guy try to comfort him, Tenten seemingly more concerned with Lee being upset than Neji being dead. Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Arc As everyone got ready to charge, Guy, Lee and Tenten were shown to be standing together by one another, with Guy stating that their youth is limitless, with Lee and Tenten agreeing to their sensei, and getting ready to jump into battle. Later, Guy and Lee jumping in the healing gue produced by Katsuyu. Tenten then got irritated and told the pair that if they knew what was going on, then they should get going. When later contacted his comrades telepathically, Tenten and Lee both sensed Naruto calling them and went without hesitation. They both joined together with the others by jumping down to the main battle inside the Susanoo. Tenten is exasperated by Guy and Lee's unburning will to fight, when both are extremely worn out. Tenten wishes that Guy's exhausted body could keep up with his passionate heart. She thinks to herself that nothing good will ever come with being with these two. While she thinks about the fact that she's been left alone with Lee and Guy now, Lee and Guy are hit by Madara's discarded Kohaku no Jōhei and Benihisago, legendary treasured tools. She tells Lee to go help Guy as she went to check up on something. When Tenten is caught inside the genjutsu of the Infinity Tsukuyomi, Tenten dreams of Guy and Lee acting more mature and "cool" as well as wearing mature clothing. She smiles contentedly to herself and says that she no longer has to make any punchline comments about them, despite their behavior being just as outlandist, albeit in a different way. Blank Period Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding Lee comes to see Tenten while she train is training and worrying over what wedding present. He is wearing a dress and make-up and is lifting dumbbells. He explains his and Guy's earlier reasoning and how, by dressing as a housewife in order to test out their idea, he is convinced that he and Guy made the right choice and he now wants to make sure Tenten isn't going to get Naruto and Hinata the same gift. Tenten doesn't understand Lee's explanation at all, but is nevertheless put at ease by what he says. Because of Lee's gift, she can give kunai like she originally planned and she won't need to worry about having the worst present for Naruto and Hinata. She resumes her training, glad that she can continue to be herself. When Lee finally decides on the perfect present to get for Naruto and Hinata's wedding, he seeks out Tenten to make sure she doesn't have the same idea as he does. Tenten is mystified by Lee's appearance. Later, at the wedding, Tenten gives Guy and Lee tips on how to behave. Evidence *Tenten helped Lee cheat in the chunin exam's written portion. *They have always had a friendly relationship throughout the series. *Tenten likes to watch Lee train. *Tenten admires Lee's resolve and motivation. Lee is Tenten's inspiration to keep trying despite her lack of innate skill, and Tenten has said that seeing Lee never give up is what gives her to strength not to give up herself, even though she's almost in the same boat as Lee in regards to not being a prodigy.Naruto Shippuden 237 *Lee came to Tenten's aid after her defeat by Temari, catching her, setting her down gently, and getting angry enough to try to pick a fight with Temari for the way she treated Tenten.Manga: chapter 73 *Tenten's first response when Neji died was to try to comfort Lee, who was sobbing and holding Neji's dead body. *Tenten feels reassured to be herself when she is with Lee, as evidenced by Lee's present giving Tenten the confidence to give Naruto and Hinata what she had originally wanted to. Unofficial Evidence * In a chapter of Naruto SD, Tenten fell in love with Lee. Trivia * Tenten's idolization of Tsunade is similar to Lee's idolization of Might Guy. Among the Fans LeeTen has a good amount of popularity among Tenten and Lee pairings. It is likely supported because of their relationship in the manga, and Tenten's being embarrassed of him can be seen as a comedy point of the pairing. The couple has gotten more popular amongst fans due to Neji dying and Tenten being concerned about Lee being upset. The Naruto spinoff series starring Rock Lee has also brought some attention to this fan pairing. In "Boruto: Naruto Next Generations," Rock Lee's son, Metal Lee's mother has not been revealed making Tenten a possible choice. A rival ship to LeeSaku and NejiTen. External Links References Category:Couples involving Lee Category:Couples involving Tenten Category:Fanon Couples Category:Konoha couples